Tudo Mudar
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Faltava menos de uma hora para o décimo quinto aniversário dele, mas eu era o mais ansioso. Eu sabia que tudo mudaria..." ScorpiusxAlbus Oneshot


Faltavam só algumas horas para o aniversário dele, mas eu era o mais ansioso

**Título:** Tudo mudar

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Beta:** Ly

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence, e não há fins lucrativos nessa história.

**OBS:** Essa fic é slash

--

Faltava menos de uma hora para o décimo quinto aniversário dele, mas eu era o mais ansioso. Eu sabia que tudo mudaria.

Ok, eu sei que já estava diferente há muito tempo. A maneira como nos tocávamos o tempo todo ou como todos os sorrisos dele eram dirigidos só para mim. E eu não era imune! Já tinha sonhado com ele vezes demais, sentido arrepios demais, tido vontades demais, para não desconfiar que algo maior estivesse acontecendo entre nós.

Ele estava jogado numa poltrona verde na Sala Comunal, com um ar de tédio no rosto. Perfeito, pensei eu.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Sugeri, como quem não quer nada.

- Own, achei que você não ia perguntar isso nunca! Tô entediado! – Ele levantou-se num pulo, aborrecido.

- Jura? Nem tinha notado...

Ri internamente do olhar fuzilante que ele me mandou. Ele detestava, ou fingia que detestava, meu jeito sarcástico.

Saímos pelos corredores, meio sem rumo. Surpreendi-o, colocando uma venda nos olhos dele.

- Own! Mas... Mas o que significa isso? – Ele disse, irritado.

Cheguei bem perto do ouvido dele, e sussurrei:

- Vou te fazer uma surpresa...

A expressão aborrecida foi imediatamente substituída por um ar infantil de curiosidade e ansiedade.

Sorri minimamente e puxei-o pela mão para fora do Castelo. Por todo o caminho ele ficou me perguntando coisas como "Já chegamos?", ou "Vou ter que matar você se isso for uma brincadeira!", ou ainda "Tinha que fazer uma surpresa em outro país?". Eu ria da forma como ele tentava mascarar a curiosidade com mau humor.

Chegamos àquele lugar que eu gostava mais do que qualquer outro em Hogwarts. Era uma área elevada, no leito mais distante do lago, que dava uma visão total e desimpedida do céu.

Eu sabia que ele amava estrelas. E aquela noite estava perfeita. A ausência da Lua e a distância das luzes do Castelo faziam com que os pontos de luz ficassem ainda mais reluzentes.

Deitei na grama e ele me imitou. Ficamos lado a lado, e eu pude contemplar o rosto que eu conhecia tão bem por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

- Ok, pode olhar agora...

Ele retirou a venda lentamente e ficou estático, olhando pro céu. Olhei pra cima também, esperando a reação dele. A noite estava fria e ventava um pouco, e isso fazia com que aqueles cabelos, já bastante revoltos, ficassem mais desarrumados ainda. Os olhos verdes refletiam cada estrela que estava acima de nós, mas nenhuma brilhava como ele.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, eu perguntei, com a voz meio rouca, sem olhá-lo:

- E então, gostou da surpresa?

Ele se mexeu minimamente, e eu me senti arrepiar quando ele entrelaçou nossas mãos. Virei para o lado, encontrando aquele perfil, que sorria abertamente:

- É lindo.

O vento soprava fraco e trazia o cheiro dele até mim. O simples toque da mão me aquecia e fazia um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, e eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele...

Acariciei de leve a mão que segurava a minha, e ele virou-se para mim. Me encarou nos olhos, parecendo ler todos os meus pensamentos. Parecia impossível que ele não soubesse exatamente o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Aquelas esmeraldas pareciam imãs, e eu fui me aproximando mais, sem nunca deixar de encará-lo. Nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando...

- Scorp...

Apenas um sussurro, sim, mas eu sabia que era mais do que um pedido... Cerrei os olhos e uni nossos lábios. O toque, mesmo que ainda seco, fez com que eu sentisse um turbilhão de sensações...

Me afastei só uns milímetros e abri os olhos. Vi quando a ponta da língua passou pela boca vermelha, umedecendo-a, e ele juntou nossos lábios novamente. Sorri dentro daquele beijo, e pude sentir como era estar completo. O gosto dele me invadia e impregnava os meus sentidos... Aprofundei o beijo e ele me acompanhou, nossas línguas se acariciando mutuamente, dentes mordiscando lábios sedentos por mais contato, mais toque, mais calor...

Virei e me coloquei por cima dele. E bebi aquela imagem... A boca entreaberta, os olhos faiscantes.

- Feliz aniversário, Albus.

Levei minha mão até ele, para afastar uma mecha de cabelos que caia em seus olhos, e aproveitei para acariciar de leve o rosto que eu tanto amava... Enterrei-me na curva do pescoço dele, e aspirei aquele perfume que já fazia parte de mim. Ele levou os lábios até minha mão, que estava em seu rosto, e a beijou. Sorri contra o pescoço dele, e senti-o sorrir também...

É, eu sabia que tudo ia mudar.

--

**N.A:** Essa é a primeira de uma série de fics que eu escrevi tendo Scorpius e Albus como protagonistas. Não teve jeito, desde o "e ele parecia com Draco tanto quanto Albus parecia com Harry" que eu não tiro esses dois da cabeça. Espero que gostem, e, se houver aceitação, eu posto as outras.

Beijos

Scorp and Al


End file.
